Hasta Pronto
by Narien
Summary: La última vez que estarían solos antes de separarse, uno va a Rusia pero el otro se queda. No se pueden evitar el ser caprichoso cuando se ama a alguien ¿no? Aclaración: Ocurre alrededor del cap 21 de Inazuma Orion no Kokuin, por si no queda claro, el fic contiene SPOILERS! Advertencia: BL


**.**

**.**

**.**

**Solo doy la advertencia de SPOILERS, así que si no vas al día con Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin el capitulo te puede arruinar completamente el anime. Basado alrededor del capitulo 21 de Inazuma Orion. Y además el fic es Shonen-ai, advertidos quedan.  
**

**.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo único**

Se encontraba en la cima de la torre de metal, observando el paisaje desde allí, dejando que el suave viento jugara con sus largos cabellos. Estaba sentado en el frió piso, sin importarle que sus pantalones de un color azul oscuro, fueran a ensuciarse, solo estaba allí mirando con cierto dolor, un punto inespecífico de aquel paisaje, apoyando su mentón en sus rodillas, ignorando todo a su alrededor.

\- Endo me dijo que podía encontrarte aquí.- escucho una voz, pero ni siquiera volteo a ver. Reconocía la voz madura, pero suave del estratega. Tampoco se sorprendió por la inesperada visita, ya lo había visto acercarse y le había escuchado subir.- Kazemaru…- llamó nuevamente él, ya que le pareció que el otro lo ignoraba.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Kidou?- finalmente despegó su mentón de sus rodillas, levantó su mirada, aquella de color pardo se encontró directamente con las pupilas rojizas del estratega, si porque no llevaba sus usuales anteojos.- ¿A qué se debe el cambio?- Ahora que lo pensaba, su ropa coordinaba bastante bien con el color de sus ojos, incluso le hacía resaltar más.

Kidou carraspeo, parecía decepcionado por la poca reacción del otro.- Se que estas molesto, pero el equipo...

\- Se que lo haces por el equipo, Kidou.- interrumpió rápidamente, para nuevamente voltear a mirar al frente.- No soy un niño, comprendo muy bien, pero se que también el entrenador Kudou se quedará ¿De verdad es necesario que se queden ambos?

Kidou le escuchó sorprendido, parecía como si Kazemaru estuviera sacando toda la decepción o rabia contenida.

\- Conozco a muchos jugadores, los he enfrentado cara a cara, se sus estrategias, todo, pero el entrenador Kudou tiene una basta experiencia acumulada, que yo no tengo.- comenzó a explicar Kidou de manera que el otro entendiera su decisión.

\- Si, ya lo sé. La verdad es que ya lo sé todo, Kidou. Comprendo la situación.- Kazemaru dejó escapar un suspiro.- Perdón, quizás solo estoy siendo caprichoso.- hundió su cabeza entre sus rodillas avergonzado, las cuales abrazo. Kidou terminó por sentarse a su lado, y allí, puso una mano sobre la cabeza del otro, como para calmarlo.- Sólo tenía muchas ganas que también jugarás con nosotros.

Kidou sonrió, él solo siguió acariciando aquellos suaves cabellos.- Yo también tenía ganas de jugar con ustedes. Me alegro que no estés molesto.

Kazemaru levantó su cabeza, para mirarlo desafiante, provocando que Kidou quitará su mano.- Claro que estoy molesto.- fue la aclaración que asustó a Kidou.

\- ah, bu-bueno…- sorprendido y sin palabras, ya que pensó que no sería necesaria una discusión al respecto, pero al parecer se equivocaba.

\- Pero es inevitable, supongo.- el de coleta relajo su expresión y le sonrió levemente, y por fin Kidou se pudo relajar también.

\- Pensé que me ibas a gritar.

Kazemaru frunció el ceño levemente.- ¿Por quién me tomas? - Al final terminaron riéndose, ambos, ya más relajados y con el tema aclarado.

\- Por favor cuida de ellos, mientras están en Rusia.

\- No tienes que pedirmelo, sabes que lo haré.- respondió Kazemaru con bastante confianza. Si, Kidou sabía que lo haría, pero de todas formas quería pedírselo, de alguna forma sentía que así compartían la responsabilidad.

Se quedaron otros minutos más en silencio, relajados, observando el color naranja del atardecer, y cómo aparecía la primera estrella de la noche. Seguramente la última vez que compartirían esa tranquila y agradable soledad, antes de que Kazemaru volviera de su viaje a Rusia.

\- Se hace tarde ¿qué tal si te quedas esta noche en mi casa?- fue la repentina propuesta del estratega.

El defensa miró sorprendido al gran estratega, si Kidou era listo, pero tampoco era tan listo. Kazemaru sonrió algo divertido.- Se lo que planeas Kidou, no te va a funcionar, además no es tan tarde.- Se levantó de donde estaba sentado y sacudió su ropa. Kidou sonrió vencido y también optó por levantarse.

\- Sólo pensaba en pasar más tiempo juntos.

Era verdad, estarían bastante tiempo separados. Kidou aquí en Japón, y él en Rusia, entrenando y jugando.

\- Podemos hacerlo, después de todo te estaré esperando en Rusia.- Kazemaru le tendió su mano para sorpresa de Kidou, porque Kazemaru no se rendía, él quería jugar en el mundial junto con Kidou también.

El estratega terminó por sonreír, al final acababa vencido por esos simples detalles que hacia Kazemaru. Le sorprendía lo débil que era ante esos pequeños guiños de parte del defensa.

\- Tienes razón.- le devolvió el saludo, apretando su mano, que más bien parecía una promesa. No, no lo parecía, aquello era una promesa, una promesa de que se encontrarían en el mundial, allá en Rusia.

Ya era hora de irse, bajaron de la torre antes de que se oscureciera más y Kidou volvió a decirle que había un espacio en su mansión para que él pudiera pasar la noche junto a él. Kazemaru reía ante la insistencia de Kidou, pero parecía que hoy el defensa de verdad no cumpliría los caprichos de Kidou, podría decirse que era como un castigo por no haberle dicho que se quedaría en Japón, ya que se había enterado por Endou y no por Kidou.

Terminaron por despedirse para decepción de Kidou, pero justo antes de separarse, Kazemaru jalo del brazo de Kidou para robarle un suave beso en sus labios. No supo de donde saco el valor para hacer eso, pero lo hizo, ambos estaban sonrojados, uno más sorprendido que sonrojado, y el otro estaba rojo hasta las orejas.

Parecía que eso era lo único que conseguiría del defensa, pensaba el estratega, quien recordaba sonriente aquel suave y cálido beso sobre sus propios labios, y la mirada tímida y nerviosa de parte de Kazemaru, antes de despedirse con un hasta pronto aquella tarde.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se que debo el otro fic, pero tenía esta idea dandome vuelta en la cabeza y necesitaba sacarmela xD y así quedo. Se que no es una pareja muy popular, pero espero que les guste de todas formas.

Se agradecen los fav y/o comentarios 3

_(Este fic también esta publicado en mi tumblr)_


End file.
